Different types of moveable barrier operators have been sold over the years and these systems have been used to actuate various types of moveable barriers. For example, garage door operators have been used to move garage doors while gate operators have been used to open and close gates.
Such barrier movement operators may include a wall control unit, which is connected to send signals to a head unit thereby causing the head unit to open and close the barrier. In addition, these operators often include a receiver unit at the head unit to receive wireless transmissions from a hand-held code transmitter or from a keypad transmitter, which may be affixed to the outside of the area closed by the barrier or other structure.
Sometimes, users experience difficulties or have questions arise when attempting to install or operate the moveable barrier operator. Often, manuals and other types of information provided to the user with the device are lost or do not completely resolve the problem or answer the question. In such cases, the user often needs additional assistance, for example, from an assistance or a help center in order to address and resolve the problem.
In previous systems, one way to gain such assistance was to make a phone call to an assistance center. However, such approaches were inconvenient because they required that the user memorize or otherwise have available the telephone number or other contact information of the center. Even if the telephone number and other information were memorized or otherwise available, the numbers and information sometimes changed making it difficult or impossible to obtain the needed assistance. In addition, any help provided relied upon the users ability to correctly describe the situation. All of the above-mentioned problems associated with previous systems resulted in user inconvenience and frustration and, frequently, the inability to resolve barrier operator problems in a timely manner.